No, Never Alone
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7. In which Kent is dutiful, Sain is terribly annoying, and Lyndis is...well, Lyndis. Giftfic.


**No, Never Alone  
By: Manna

* * *

  
**

**…_xOx…_**

**The Microfic/Drabble Meme!  
Christmas Edition!  
Requested By: **_**Sardonic Kender Smile (FFN)**_  
Prompt: Something broken, something green, and something made of…sugar?  
Spice: Basil  
Pairing/Characters: Kent, Lyn  
Fandom: _Fire Emblem 7: Rekka no Ken

* * *

  
_

…_**xOx…**_

"Kent."

Something was trying to distract him, peel him away from his duties, his…his _something_, he just knew it.

"Kent. Kent. Kent."

Argh, there it was again! He wanted to swat at it, but he only groaned slightly and tried to tuck his face down further into the circle of his arms. Wait…what?

"Kent, Kent, Kent, Kent, Kent, Kent, Kent."

Slowly, he blinked, and with a start, realized that he had fallen asleep. He sighed slightly, mortified that he had neglected his duties for a simple pleasure like sleeping! When he turned his head, he noticed a particular knight standing there, bouncing up on the tips of his toes excitedly. No doubt the man was happy because—oh, joy—he had caught the diligent commander of Caelin's knights asleep on the job.

"Thank you, Sain," he murmured, shaking his head to clear it. "I might have slept all night and—"

He was going to say, _and I would have gotten nothing accomplished_, but his friend cut him off.

"Kent."

"…What?"

"It's _snowing_."

The hard wood of his desk felt rather tempting to his forehead, he thought to himself, but he refrained from doing so because really, pain wasn't all that great. Though if he were perfectly honest with himself, he would realize that sometimes physical pain was better than the mental anguish of listening to Sain prattle on and on.

"And?" he forced himself to ask as he struggled to remember what it was he had been doing before sleep claimed him. Reports? No, they were done… Argh, what was it?

"You're no fun, Kent," his friend pouted, leaning over the desk. "You could go out in it."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's fun." He raised an eyebrow and continued, "Oh wait, I forgot. You don't know what that word means. Let me explain it to you. Normal human beings, when it snows outside, like to frolic in the beauty!"

"Eh?" He blinked and promptly forgot everything he had almost remembered about what he had been doing earlier in the afternoon as a mental image came to mind of Sain in his armor, clanking through the snow.

"Not I—"

"Barked the dog, _Not I_, mooed the cow. Kent, we're not baking bread here! It's snow, sent from the heavens! It's meant to be enjoyed! It's beautiful, elegant, and you are _missing it_!"

Kent was starting to ponder on the disadvantages to knocking himself out with the nearest heavy object, but he quickly swatted away thoughts of self-harm and hardened his gaze. "It's cold, it's wet, and it gets people sick," he said bluntly.

"And you're missing it!"

He sighed. Heavily. And leaned back in his chair. Well, he sat up in it. The chair really did not allow for sloppy posture considering it had a straight, stiff back. "I am missing nothing of any importance."

"Well… Well… Fine! Be that way!"

"I intend to."

Sain spluttered and then threw his hands up in mock defeat. "Fine, fine. But what if our lovely Lady Lyndis slips in the snow and falls down, Kent? Shouldn't you be there to help her up?"

Silence fell over them and Sain skipped off, whistling some horrid tune as he went. His armor's clanking did nothing to make the song sound better, either.

Why him? Why oh why? Sain just liked to make him feel guilty, he thought to himself. It was only too bad that it _always worked_.

…_**xOx…**_

The snow sure was beautiful, she thought as she peered out at the endless amount of it. Only a few flakes fell lightly from the dark, overhanging clouds, but what had fallen earlier covered the ground, and the white blanket seemed to stretch for miles and miles.

Slowly, she pulled herself away from the window, letting the heavy drapes fall back into place. It was a lovely view, but she would prefer to enjoy it from inside the castle. She shivered slightly and climbed into her large bed, wrapping the blankets around her shoulders tightly.

Snow reminded her of one thing: loneliness.

Out on the plains, after the destruction and loss of her tribe, she had spent a lot of time alone. The latter half of that time had been in the winter months, and she shuddered under her blankets just to remember it.

She would wake up, and walk outside of her ger… And there would be this…ethereal silence. It was strangely beautiful, but terribly sad at the same time, like a grave grown over by wildflowers. The snow had fallen around her, and all she could see for miles and miles was white. One could get lost in it, she had thought, and the air was thick and heavy with the snowfall.

One could scream in such silence, and nobody would hear.

She sighed and blinked at the covered window. When the little army had traveled all around Elibe, the snow had brought those feelings back to the surface again. It was cold, terribly cold, and no matter how beautiful the evergreen trees looked with their branches dusted in white, the army's distinct lack of blankets changed absolutely nothing. They had slept two, three, four to a small tent, and still, she had been chilled.

It was better to stay inside where the cold could not reach.

Where she felt safe.

Warm.

A brisk knock sounded on her door, and she lifted her eyes and blinked, puzzled. Who could it be so late in the afternoon?

"It's open," she called out lightly, tucking her knees up close to her chest as she tugged her blankets around her further.

It swung open after a few moments, revealing none other than Kent.

She smiled warmly, "Kent!"

"Lady Lyndis," he said, bowing slightly at the waist. "Sain said that I should escort you should you fall in the snow, but I see you are…inside."

She nodded. "I don't care much for the cold," she answered. "It is beautiful outside, though. Have you seen it? You should look." She raised one arm out from her pile of warm blankets and pointed toward the draperies.

"Indeed, my lady, it is," he agreed, staring almost blankly out at the snow that covered all of Caelin. "It has stopped snowing now, though. And there is no wind." He glanced back at her before turning to look out of the window again. "Are you sure you do not wish to…?"

She smiled a little. He knew she liked being outside. "Well…" Truth be told, she was tired of hiding under the blankets every day, but…

But it reminded her of…

Of what, she asked herself? It was Kent! Kent! She wouldn't be alone. She wouldn't stand there in the silence, because how could there be silence with the sound of his breathing right beside her? She wouldn't have to spend hours and hours in the cold, waiting and hoping and praying that somehow she would find something to eat.

No, things were different now. She could stand beside him and hold his hand if she wanted—though she knew it would make him stutter and blush and by Father Sky, it would make him twice as handsome. She could go back inside whenever she wanted, because there would always be a fire burning in the fireplace in her room. And when she spoke, someone—no, Kent—would hear her.

"Let's go," she said suddenly and wriggled out from under the massive pile of blankets that covered her. "Just for a few minutes, I promise."

He raised an eyebrow and let the drapes fall back into place before he gathered up a heavy cloak for her and held it out. "We can stay as long as you like, milady."

She pulled on her boots and let him carefully wrap her cloak around her as she smiled at him. "I know that, Kent," she said, turning around to face him. "But I'll not have either one of us getting sick, and with all of that armor on, you're liable to get cold faster than me."

He tried to protest, but she took his arm and practically dragged him toward her door.

"Though I suppose… Afterward, we can sit by the fireplace together and warm up."

Wait for it… Wait for it…

"L-Lady Lyndis!" he stuttered, his face reddening in uncomfortable embarrassment.

She only giggled a little and continued down the hall with his arm, no, now his hand, in her grip.

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

Lame endings for the win! Also, this 'fic had absolutely no point at all. Uhm, I'm sorry? Anyway, "Not I said the…" is from that story about the hen who bakes break, but none of the other farm animals will help her make it. (Though they all sure as heck want to eat the finished product!)

Feedback's appreciated, of course. Thank you for reading!


End file.
